leyenda maya
by vainilla-Bittersweet
Summary: el mundo esta tomando un rumbo que lo llevara a su propia destruccion...


**Disclaimer:** hetalia no me pertenece si no a su creador, y bueno saben el resto

**Advertencia: **ésta algo raro, estoy deprimida

(cualquier parecido con la user y alguno de los personajes es mera coincidencia)

Estaba en la sala mirando televisión, por alguna razón eso siempre lo deprimía, pero continuaba haciéndolo, viendo las noticias del mundo, cada día se le hacían más deprimentes, hacia ya un par de años que le desagradaba bastante el rumbo que estaba tomando el mundo, los últimos días había estado el crimen bastante raro, fuertes vientos y tormentas azotaban su país.

_Violación,_

_Asesinatos,_

_Atentados,_

_Muertes,_

_Desastres,_

Día tras día se repetían las mismas palabras.

-es deprimente ¿cierto?- dijo una figura en la oscuridad que jugaba con una botella y se notaba un paliacate en su cuello.

-¿?- el rostro del ingles reflejo confusión ante las palabras de aquel joven

-los sabios de mi cultura… - se detuvo un instante recordando y sonrió para luego continuar – de mi antigua cultura, antes de que llegara… - volvió a detenerse

-no comprendo a que viene esto- dijo confundido el ingles – ¿antes de Antonio? Cuestiono-

El de piel morena salió de entre las sombras apretando con fuerza su puño

-No importa- susurro con el rostro hacia abajo – a lo que voy, según los sabios de una cultura que existió hace muchos años por mi territorio, el calendario de ellos, unos excelentes astrónomos, terminaba en el 2012, muchos interpretan esto como una fecha apocalíptica es decir, el fin del mundo, me eh negado a creer que esto es cierto, sin embargo el ver cosas como estas me hace pensar que tal vez esos mitos son ciertos, el mundo se destruye a sí mismo, cada día nos encaminamos acto tras acto a nuestra propia destrucción- finalizo el moreno con tono nostálgico

-los mayas ¿cierto?- dijo mirando su taza de té, del cual no había bebido ni un solo sorbo

El mexicano asintió sin decir palabra alguna

-estamos en 2011, no viene al caso tu teoría…-

-si esto estamos viviendo ahora, ¿qué crees que nos espere para el próximo año?- interrumpió el moreno

el rubio se levanto del sillón con su taza de té, pero se detuvo en seco tras escuchar la noticia de última hora.

_Un tsunami acaba de arrasar con las costas de Japón, uno de los más altos registrados en el último siglo, una de las ciudades afectadas fue Tokio hay varias víctimas del siniestro otras tantas están desaparecidas_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no notó cuando la taza de té cayó al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a buscar el primer vuelo a Japón, dejando atrás a un mexicano que trataba de detenerlo

-INGLATERRA ¡ESPERA!- pero solo pudo ver como el rubio se alejaba corriendo con toda su fuerza

-lo sentimos, pero todo vuelo a Japón fue suspendido- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Golpeo el escritorio cercano a él, llamo a uno de sus sirvientes

-prepárame el primer jet, voy a salir lo mas antes posible- dijo con desespero

-no debería precipitarse, señor Arthur- el ingles le dirigió una mirada llena de odio

-no te pedí tu opinión, solo haz lo que te digo- dijo preparándose para salir

-x-

-entiendo, como el héroe que soy no puedo abandonar alguien en problemas, sobre todo si como dices iggy se ah aventurado a tal peligro, tu sabes soy un héroe y no puedo permitirlo- decía con alarde el estadounidense

-¡Carajo! No eh venido a oírte con tu complejo de héroe, solo te informo, como nación es mi deber hacerlo- inquirió molesto el mexicano

-deberías decir que has venido aquí a suplicarme ayuda, ¡YO SOY EL HEROE!, sin mí no será posible ayudar a japon…- antes de que terminara miro como el moreno se alejaba dejándolo hablando solo

-EY! NO PUEDES DEJAR A UN HEROE A MEDIO DISCURSO!- reclamaba el estadounidense

El mexicano furioso siguió su camino ignorando a la prepotente nación

-COBARDE!- grito el estadounidense sintiéndose ofendido

El mexicano se detuvo ante esas palabras, se giro y se dirigió al norteamericano con la mirada baja, el norteamericano sonrió tras darse cuenta que su provocación había sido respondida, pero su sonrisa se borro tras recibir en la cara un puñetazo del moreno

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?, por primera vez en tu vida deja de pensar solo en ti y tu estúpido beneficio, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ QUE ME PRODUCE ASCO SOLO MIRARTE!-

El norteamericano bajo la mirada sin reaccionar al golpe que su vecino le había dado, miró a este salir de la casa hecho una furia, realmente nunca había visto al mexicano en ese estado, se dirigió al teléfono, marcando el número de su superior

-manda a ejército estadounidense a Japón como apoyo, también envía algo de víveres- dijo con tono serio acto seguido colgó la bocina

Por su parte el mexicano había enviado ya un soporte a la nación en problemas, o lo que pudo su fuerza militar no era la gran cosa pero la intención era lo que contaba ¿no es asi?

Estaba bajo un árbol tomando de una botella un buen tequila jalisquense , solo quería despejar sus pensamientos, nunca fue supersticioso, pero algo le hacía tener inquietud, un aire helado le recorrió la espalda y lanzo un suspiro al viento

Por alguna razón que ni el mismo conocía, le afectaba demasiado el rumbo que el mundo tomaba, no podía definir ni como se sentía era una mezcla de molestos sentimientos que ni el mismo podía comprender, miro al cielo suplicando a los dioses que no fuera un mal presagio…

Aaahhh esta todo raro  
es que ando deprimida y el mundo es una shit ¬¬  
u.u


End file.
